All It Takes Is One Spell
by sophiekatt
Summary: After Kol Mikaelson is confronted by a coven of witches which weaken his vampirism powers, his life seems to be the same - until a one night stand with Alice Franks changes everything. Rated T due to suggestive themes.


**Hey everyone, it's been a while! I'll be continuing "The Unexpected" soon enough, as I had many plans for that! But for now I want to start a very short story, I don't know how long it'll be - but I guess we'll see :) Also: the reason for my long disappearance was due to the overload of school work hahah!**

* * *

"Freya." Kol stormed in the quarter, "Freya!" He shouted. "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Kol." A figure approached from the shadows, quiet, but knowing Kol could hear them.

"Hello Nik, I'm pretty sure your vampire hearing would be able to hear that I'm looking for Freya, not you." Kol made a snarky remark, staring at Niklaus.

"Calm down brother, I'm here." Freya said, going down the stairs into the main grounds. "What is it that you want?" She raised an eyebrow, she knew she was going to be amused with what Kol done this time.

"Oh, you're definitely going to be surprised this time - sister! You and you pesky witches, always taking things too far, hm?" By now Kol was storming around in circles, he was cranker than usual, Freya noticed.

"Just spit it out Kol, you're making an awful scene." Rebekah said, obviously fed up of this entire situation.

"Now where the bloody hell did you come from? Last I heard you were off travelling the world, getting away from 'the family drama', as I quote." Kol snapped at Rebekah.

"Yes, well I got bored without my usual partner in crime with me. Still not over Davina, I see?" Rebekah folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, usually Kol would've travelled with her but ever since Davina died Kol refused to leave New Orleans - much against Rebekah's protest.

"Mention her one more time, sister..." Veins spread from Kol's eyes, his eyes turning black. His bloodlust was worse than before.

"...Anyways, Kol. What did these witches do, which I'm assuming you pissed them off to the amount which it led them to this?" Freya interrupted the family bickering.

"It doesn't matter what I done, sister, it's what they done in retaliation..." Kol looked away, pausing a moment, "They done something to me... something to my vampirism. It doesn't feel right, Freya." Kol walked towards Freya as he said this, "Can you find out what they've done?"

"Fine. Come on, I'll do some spells and see what they've done to you." Freya grabbed Kol's wrist and led him upstairs.

* * *

 ***six hours later***

"How much longer?" Kol sat impatiently, he was awful tired of this entire situation. He wanted it over with and whatever they done, reversed.

"Not much. I know what they done, brother." Freya said, sitting on the opposite chair towards Kol. "They've minimised your vampirism to the most they could."

"What do you mean by that? Tell me exactly what they've done, Freya!" Kol zoomed towards Freya in an aggressive manner, before calming himself down and sitting back down.

"To put it simply, what I could find out in a mere six hours is that... well..." Freya paused, "They've slowed down your healing process, made you less strong, less fast... I believe they've removed most of your Original Vampire qualities." Kol stayed quiet, processing all the information. "I... Believe they've also managed to bring back your witch powers, Kol." Kol's eyes lit up. He was the only one of his siblings to tap into the power, apart from Freya, before they were turned.

"How do you know this? My witch powers?" Kol was practically on the edge of his seat, wanting to know more. "You better not be messing with me, Freya."

"I'm not, Kol... but I don't believe this was intentional. I think they were trying to kill you, take away your immortality and let you die of old age. But I suppose our mother's magic was too powerful to undo." Freya tired to explain without pissing Kol off, but the more she spoke the more Kol's eyes lit up. "Kol, I realise you may think this is a blessing but... You do realise this makes no sense, right? You can't be a vampire and a witch at the same time..."

"Oh Freya, don't be such a downer. The witches messed up, but they don't need to know that now, do they?" Kol smirked, and then left the room leaving Freya speechless.

* * *

 ***3 months later***

The party wasn't just loud, it was incredibly loud. But there had been a girl Kol spotted at the beginning of the party, which he definitely wanted 'to get to know' more. It was a college campus party, of course, and one of the perks of the witches was that Kol didn't need to be invited in anymore. He guessed it was because of the whole vampire/witch thing, it created loopholes which he didn't know existed before. Before he knew it, he felt a tap on his left shoulder.

"Hey there, I'm Laura, and her over there," Laura pointed behind her, revealing the girl Kol has been interested in all night attempting to hide herself, "is my friend, Alice. She's too scared to come up to you herself, so I decided to come up for her. As her friend, you know?" Kol nodded slowly, with an increasing smirk.

"And what does your friend, Alice, want - darling?" Kol raised an eyebrow, he knew exactly what she wanted. He had played this entire scenario multiple times in his lifetime, but it's always fun to drag it out and be a tease for as long as possible.

"A English accent, hm? That's sexy, I'm sure Alice will love it." Laura bit her lip, Kol noticed this. "But don't be mistaken, I'm not the one interested here... I don't think I quite caught your name though?" By now Kol was disinterested, Laura was definitely pretty - gorgeous even - but her personality threw him off. It's something about the shy and hard to get girls that attracted him more.

"That's because I never gave it, darling. And if you're not interested then you don't need to know it." Kol winked, then walked past Laura and headed towards Alice. Alice tried to find a place to hide, but ended up frozen on the spot instead. "Hello darling, I heard you're interested in me, hm?" Kol rested his right arm on the wall next to them and bit his lip.

"I suppose so..." Alice didn't give eye contact, rather looked away, or just not any direction towards Kol. There was a reason for this, though, which Kol definitely didn't know. Alice never pursued in any relationships as a teenager, she always focused on her studies. She was also too shy to make the first move, or treated the guy she liked as a friend because she knew no better. So to say, Alice never really knew how to act around anyone with romantic interest, but she could tell that whatever Kol was playing here was definitely not for a serious relationship. A one night stand, or a silly fling at best.

"I can tell you're a shy girl, love, so if you want I can quicken this process up." Kol winked, he did often like to drag this process out, but by now he was plain bored. Usually the girl wouldn't be so nervous, or throw some sort of hints toward him. But Alice threw none, but he did hear her heart-beat quicken. "Only if you want too, darling." Kol didn't want to pressure Alice into anything, maybe she was looking for a relationship and not a quickie in the bathroom. But he knew a relationship is definitely what he wasn't looking for right now.

"Then quicken it up." Alice looked at him, in an act of confidence. Maybe she'd soon later regret this, but life was too short and it was about time she came out of her shell.

"Follow me, darling." Kol winked, as he grabbed Alice's wrist and headed upstairs. The house was massive, if it even counted as a 'house'. More like a mansion, with many more bedrooms than Kol expected, as he led Alice to one of the bathrooms she interrupted him.

"W-Wait..." She stuttered, by now her heart-beat was rapid and Kol could tell something was up.

"What's wrong, love?" Kol raised an eyebrow, the heart-beat went even quicker. What was going on?

"Can... Can we not do it in the bathroom?" Alice paused, calming herself down, "I find it awfully uncomfortable." She looked up at Kol.

"Of course." He smirked, changing direction to find the nearest bedroom. Once the couple found a bedroom (which didn't take long at all, twenty seconds at most) Kol immediately took off his shirt, showing off his abs. Alice's eyes lit up, this was really happening - huh? Her first time was with a stranger who she didn't know the name of, in the middle of a college party. Kol pushed her on the bed, by now he was done playing games and teasing. All he wanted was her, and only her. But first he had to make sure. "Now darling, you're sure you want this? You seem nervous than any other girl usually would be." He raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes I'm fine... Just... can we take it slow? I like it more than way..." She said almost too quiet to hear, but Kol heard it just fine. Vampire hearing and all, you know?

"Fine with me, love." He smirked, leading her upwards so they were both sitting on the bed. Kol was shirtless, but Alice? Oh no. She was fully dressed, and Kol decided that needed to change. "Now, now, Alice... I believe it's certainly unfair for myself to not wear a shirt but you to be sitting there with all your clothes on, don't you think, love?" He raised an eyebrow. In response, Alice took her shirt off quickly - before she could get too nervous and stop herself.

"Is it fair now?" She gave a small laugh, then raised an eyebrow. She was definitely getting more confident with Kol, a side of her she never knew she had.

"Definitely, darling." Kol smirked in response, then practically attacked her face with kisses full of lust. He wanted her so, so bad. It was taking all his strength to not rip the rest of her clothes off this instant, but she wanted it slow - and he would respect that. Kol left her lips, with mere centimetres between their lips. "I think it's time for everything else to come off, love." He winked. And with that, she pushed Kol off him in a playful manner and unclipped her bra.

"Mind helping me with these jeans? They're awful tight..." Alice winked, this was definitely a new side of her she never knew existed. But she liked it, it was confident, sexy, a side that she knew men would love. Kol climbed back towards her and aggressively dragged the jeans down after unbuttoning them. Afterwards he undone his pants and took off his boxers with them. Alice couldn't help but look, she'd never saw a penis before, well, in real life. She gulped, how in the living hell was that going to fit inside of her? Maybe it was because she'd never been in a sexual situation before so she never really knew if his was classed as 'big', or maybe it actually was. But the fact that she was a virgin only made her even more nervous, she knew it was going to hurt.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Alice didn't respond. Kol got off her, he noticed how quick her heartbeat was going. And then, he connected one and one together. "Are you... a virgin?" Kol raised an eyebrow, there was nothing wrong with being a virgin - but it'd definitely explain this entire situation.

"...No, why would you think that?" Her heartbeat went quicker, she was lying. But if she wasn't going to admit it, Kol couldn't help but go along. She was giving consent, but he'd make sure to be extra careful.

"No reason, you just seemed nervous. Shall we continue, love?" He smirked, going back on top of her.

"We shall." Alice giggled, grabbing Kol back in for another kiss.

* * *

 ***the next morning***

Alice got out of bed quickly, the couple had stayed in the bedroom the entire night. Turns out Kol had connections here, and apparently his distant cousin was the owner of the mansion the party was held in - so no one disturbed. Alice was butt-naked, and after realising what she done last night - which she'd never consider a mistake - she knew she had to get out quickly. It wasn't that she regretted it, but she didn't want to get caught up with feelings with this guy she barely knew; it was sex. And that's just it - a silly one night stand. Upon opening the door to leave, she felt a figure behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Kol caressed her hip, "Come here love, I'll help you out of them clothes..." He smirked, then span her around and held her up against the wall. Shit, Alice thought. He placed a kiss on her cheek and fireworks exploded in her body, it was insane. Immense. She couldn't help for fall for him, even though she didn't even know his surname.

"Sorry to disappoint-" Alice attempted to reply.

"You didn't disappoint at all, darling." Kol interrupted her. Alice sighed in response.

"...Like I was going to say, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have class in an hour. So I need to leave. Like, now..." Alice looked away from Kol's stare, his chocolate-brown eyes was a deep, deep pool she knew she couldn't get out of.

"Very well, I hope we meet again, love." Kol winked, then let Alice leave the room in a hurry. He knew the chances of them seeing each other again was rare, but hell - it'd definitely be fun.


End file.
